customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Warner Cable Kids' Holiday Fun!
Time Warner Cable Kids' Holiday Fun! is a special event that airs on Time Warner Cable Kids all month of December 2015. It includes special movies and episodes. Time Warner Cable Kids celebrates the holiday season with special holiday-themed movies air on Time Warner Cable Kids every Tuesday evening and Saturday afternoon and during Time Warner Cable Kids at the Movies in the month of December starring Caillou, Frances, Barney the Dinosaur, Arthur, Curious George, the Sesame Street gang, Care Bears, The Wiggles, The Doodlebops, pony friends in Ponyville from My Little Pony, Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber from VeggieTales, Angelina Ballerina, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Sid the Science Kid, Toopy and Binoo, The Backyardigans, Olivia, WordFriends from WordWorld, Yo Gabba Gabba!, WordGirl, The Cat in the Hat, Mike the Knight, Peter Rabbit, Wild Kratts, The Octonauts, Doc McStuffins, Peg and Cat, Daniel Tiger, Zack & Quack, PAW Patrol, Henry Hugglemonster, Franklin the Turtle, Wally from Wallykazam!, Stella and Sam and Odd Squad. Featuring new movie premieres including The Little Polar Bear and Stuart Little 2, followed by The Tangarine Bear: Home in Time for Christmas!, An Elf's Story, Room on the Broom, The Snowman, The Snowman and the Snowdog, Iron Giant The Gruffalo and The Gruffalo's Child Movies. Come celebrate the holidays on Time Warner Cable Kids' Holiday Fun!, every Tuesday night (with repeats on Saturday afternoon and check your local listings). Time Warner Cable Kids will air a different holiday-themed movie during Time Warner Cable Kids at the Movies: Caillou's Holiday Movie - Caillou counts down the 12 days before Christmas using an advent calendar. Each day, the family enjoys a brief story that explains different holiday customs from around the world. Arthur's Perfect Christmas - Everyone’s favorite aardvark gives kids a new spin on seasonal traditions in his first one-hour primetime special, showing children many ways to celebrate “the holidays.” Plans are underway in Elwood City for the best holidays ever as Arthur, D.W., their family and friends make preparations for perfect gifts, perfect parties and perfect family traditions for Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa and even “Baxter Day” (Buster and his mom’s special celebration). The only problem is, just like real life, perfection is hard to attain and things start to fall apart. Frances: A Very Badger Holiday - Frances is celebrating the holidays when she counts 12 more days until Christmas when Santa comes to her house. Frances's Magical Christmas - It's Christmas and Frances is so happy when it's December. They take a trip to the North Pole to visit Santa Claus, Mrs. Claus and the elves. They saw a snowman, Santa's reindeer and the penguins. They can go to a caroling tree-lighting party tonight. Frances's Very Merry Christmas Movie - It's Christmas Eve and Frances is so excited when she counts the days until Christmas when Santa comes to her house. Frances and her friends will travel to the North Pole to go to Santa's workshop. They visit Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus and even the elves. Back to Frances's house, Frances's pals were having a Christmas party and Frances is ready for bed to see Santa coming to her house. When it was Christmas morning Frances and her family were happy to see all the presents in the tree. Frances's Merry Christmas Adventure - It's Christmas at Frances's house, Frances is counting the days until Christmas when Santa will come to her house tonight. Frances writes a letter to Santa Claus when he comes to her house on Christmas Eve tonight. She brings him some cookies and milk at the North Pole. She wants to choose a special Christmas gift. Frances, Gloria, Mom, Dad, Albert, Grandma, Grandpa, Aunt Melta, Uncle Roger and his pet dog Baxter take a tour to Santa's workshop at the North Pole. They meet Santa Claus, Mrs. Claus and even the elves. They also looking at toys at Santa's Toy Factory. After this, they play out the story of "The Nutcracker." Frances and her pals go to the Christmas caroling tree-lighting party tonight. Frances gets some sleep when Santa Claus is sliding down the chimney with gifts. Christmas Fun for Frances - Christmas is here! Frances and her friends celebrate Christmas at Frances's house. She counts the days until Christmas when Santa comes to her house tonight. When she writes a long Christmas wish-list to Santa, Frances leaves him some Christmas cookies and milk. Frances takes Gloria, Mom, Dad, Albert, Grandma, Grandpa, Aunt Melta, Uncle Roger, Baxter, Harrie, Darbie, Barkie and Cuddles take a trip to Santa's workshop at North Pole to visit Santa Claus, Mrs. Claus and the elves. They search for toys at Santa's Toy Factory to see drummer boys, dancing Christmas teddy bears, a wacky Gingerbread Boy and Gingerbread Girl and dancing Suger Plum Fairy. After they visit the tour of Santa's workshop, they have a Christmas caroling party tonight. Frances and the gang have a sleep over at her house when Santa Claus is sliding down the chimney. When it was Christmas morning, Frances and her pals were so excited to see all the presents. Frances's Christmas Spectacular - What happens when Frances meets Santa Claus? She's writing a letter to Santa that Frances and her badger family and friends wanted something for Christmas. Mom, Dad, Grandma, Grandpa, Aunt Melta and Uncle Roger takes Frances, Gloria, Albert, Harrie, Darbie, Baxter, Barkie and Cuddles on an exciting adventure to Santa's workshop at the North Pole to see Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus, an elf, Frosty the Snowman, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, a gingerbread boy, dancing penguins and even a Nutcracker. Elf thinks Santa needs a lot of Christmas toys all over the world, but Santa brings his presents for Christmas to Frances's family and friends. Frances and her friends bring Santa Claus and the elf back to the sleigh and fly back to Frances's house tonight. Frances brings him some Christmas cookies and a glass of milk to drink and a letter she wrote to him that Frances wants a tiara, Gloria wants a coloring activity book, Albert wants a toy electric guitar, Mom wants a sweater, Dad wants a CD that listen to Christmas music, Grandma wants a jacket, Grandpa wants a telescope, Aunt Melta wants a teddy bear, Uncle Roger wants Baxter's dog collar, Baxter wants a dog chew toy, Harrie wants a toy robot, Darbie wants a pair of ice skates, Barkie wants a dog biscuit and Cuddles wants a cat brush and cat food. So have a Yuletide magic of Christmas as everybody's favorite badger Frances meets Santa Claus in her new full-length holiday adventure. Merry Christmas, Love Frances - It's Christmas and Frances celebrates the holidays in an all-new feature-length holiday adventure! The badger family and friends help Frances deliver her special letter to Santa, and visit at his workshop at the North Pole, with Santa's sleigh. Barney's Christmas Star - After decorating the caboose puts Barney and his friends in the holiday spirit, they trim the Christmas tree and go to grandmother’s attic to search for the missing star. Barney: A Very Merry Christmas - A very merry celebration is about to begin! Join your favorite purple dinosaur as he travels to the North Pole to discover the wonders of Santa's workshop, decorates the Christmas caboose and teaches Baby Bop that the magic of Christmas is about giving, not receiving. Barney makes all of your Christmas wishes come true with dino-sized friendship and fun in this festive holiday movie! Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas - Curious George and the Man with the Yellow Hat are having a wonderful time getting ready for Christmas. There's only one dilemma - neither of them can figure out what to give the other for a present! In the end, both gift-giving predicaments are simply and beautifully resolved, revealing the true spirit of the holiday season. Elmo's Christmas Countdown - There’s a miracle on Sesame Street in this special holiday tale. Elmo, Abby Cadabby and their new friend Stiller the Elf (voice of Ben Stiller) are going to count down to Christmas with the Christmas Counter-Downer. But all the counting boxes have gone missing and Christmas may never come again! Can Elmo, Abby and Stiller the Elf save Christmas? With the help of very special guests Sheryl Crow, Jamie Foxx, Anne Hathaway, Jennifer Hudson, Alicia Keys, Brad Paisley, Ty Pennington, Steve Schirripa, Tony Sirico and Kevin James (as Santa Claus), Elmo and friends learn to believe in Christmas miracles. The Wiggles: Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas - Join the Wiggles for a special Christmas celebration. The Wiggles are a children's music group from Australia featuring Greg Page on vocals, Jeff Fatt on accordion and keyboard, and Anthony Field and Murray Cook on guitar. The Wiggles perform a dozen or so Christmas classic carols with the help of a few special backup singers. Includes the following tunes performed in a unique, Wiggly Wiggly way: "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer," "Silent Night," and "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas." Intended for audiences aging one to eight. The Wiggles: Yule Be Wiggling - This program presents Australian kids entertainment band sensation the Wiggles in a Christmas performance entitled The Wiggles: Yule Be Wiggling. They celebrate the yuletide season in this high-energy show, which features traditional and original Christmas music, performed by the band's members: Gregory Page, Jeff Fatt, Murray Cook, and Anthony Field. Joyous dance and music bring the spirit of the season to the young and the young at heart. The Wiggles: Santa's Rockin'! - Ring-a-ding-a-ding-dong! The bells are ringing for Christmas Day, and The Wiggles are joined by the "Great Big Man in Red," Santa Claus! Santa’s going "All Over the World" to rock and roll with his very special guest, John Fogerty! Wahoo! Wags can’t stop barking with excitement as Barry Williams adds a very Brady touch to the dancing! Henry the Octopus is the champion Christmas wrapper, and Dorothy the Dinosaur loves her Christmas roses. Then, celebrate the birth of the Christ Child with special guest, King Mondo. Fernando and Julio sing "Noche De Paz" in Spanish, and the children make their own nativity scene in "O Come All Ye Faithful." It’s time to combine your two favorite things, The Wiggles and Christmas and tap you mistletoes, everyone, because Santa’s Rockin’! The Wiggles: It's Always Christmas with You! - The Wiggles travel across three continents - Australia, America, and Ireland -- to learn how different cultures celebrate Christmas. The program features 14 classic holiday carols, including a performance of O Holy Night from *NSYNC alumni Joey Fatone. The Wiggles: Go Santa Go! - Ring the bells, it's Christmas time! The happiest band in the land, The Wiggles, have joined with the happiest man in the land, Santa Claus (played by entertainment legend Bert Newton with the dazzling Patti Newton as Mrs. Claus), to deliever The Wiggles' best ever Christmas songs and story. GO SANTA GO has The Wiggles helping Santa get the presents ready for Christmas Eve, but Lachy's invention turns Santa's elves from tiny helpers to football player-sized helpers. With traditional Christmas carols and fun new songs, GO SANTA GO is the most fun you'll have since Santa first grew his beard. The Doodlebops: Happy Doodle Holidays - Featuring the colorful kids music act being involved in a series of holiday themed adventures that involve a great many songs. My Little Pony: A Very Minty Christmas - The beacon that draws Santa to Ponyville has been broken, and it's up to Minty and friends to repair it so that Christmas will arrive as scheduled in this family oriented animated holiday film. Minty has broken the "Here Comes Christmas Candy Cane," and with out it odds are Santa won't be able to deliver his abundant holiday cheer this year. As Minty strives to get the beacon back in shape so all of her pony friends will have a memorable holiday, her friends gather to support their clumsy but well-meaning friend and the group soon learns that the true meaning of Christmas goes beyond the arrival of Santa and the giving of gifts. VeggieTales: The Star of Christmas - It's 1880's London and Cavis Appythart and Millward Phelps (Bob and Larry) are putting the finishing touches on their first Christmas musical. Filled with spectacle and more electric lights than London has ever seen, Cavis is convinced his impressive show will "teach London to love!" Unfortunately, a church Christmas pageant staged by little Edmund Gilbert (Junior Asparagus) is opening the same night, right down the street! Just how far will Cavis go to make sure his show opens on top? Find out in this hilarious, action-packed adventure which teaches that it's the true story of God's love that shows us how to love one another - at Christmas time and throughout the year. VeggieTales: Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving - Kids can learn the true origins of Santa Claus and the real meaning of Christmas in this animated adventure starring Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, and Bob the Tomato. It's Christmastime for Junior Asparagus, but Laura Carrot may not get any presents since her father just lost his job. To show all the young vegetables the definition of generosity, Bob the Tomato takes the crisp creatures back to ancient Greece where they encounter Saint Nicholas, who teaches the veggies how to give. VeggieTales: The Toy That Saved Christmas - Appearing in his own TV commercials, unscrupulous toy maker, Wally P. Nezzer has convinced all of Dinkletown that "Christmas is when you get stuff!" With the town's children begging for more toys, it's sure to be the worst Christmas ever - until one brave little Buzz-Saw Louie doll decides to take matters into his own hands! The Toy That Saved Christmas reminds children of all ages the "Christmas isn't about getting; it's about giving." VeggieClassics contain an additional 10 minutes of bonus materials! VeggieTales: Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas - Larry the Cucumber stars as "Merry Larry", an enthusiastic employee of the Spring Valley Mall who serves as "Head Elf" during the Christmas season. Each day he hears countless children's requests for what they'd like under their Christmas trees. But one little girl's request catches his attention - Little Christina just wants to help her friend, Mrs. Crespie, who lost her house in a fire, get a new house for Christmas! Merry Larry sets off on a caper to create the biggest light show EVER to bring attention to Mrs. Crespie's situation. Meanwhile, the mall manager, Philip Fleagle (Bob the Tomato) finds he has NO lights and no head elf for the mall's spectacular Christmas display - right on the day the owner of the mall is supposed to visit! Will Philip realize what the "true light of Christmas" is really all about and help Merry Larry rally the community to get Mrs. Crespie's in a home by Christmas? Find out in this all new VeggieTales story where kids learn that "Christmas shines most bright and true, when you give the love God gave to you. VeggieTales: Christmas Sing-Along Songs! - These super fun (and silly) songs are sure to bring out the smiles at Christmas time! Join Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber and the rest of the VeggieTales crew for this all-new collection of Christmas sing-along songs that the whole family is sure to enjoy! VeggieTales: The Little Drummer Boy - Starring Junior Asparagus as The Little Drummer Boy, the Veggie Tales retell the Christmas classic following a lonely child who finds hope when he happens upon the birth of the baby Jesus. Care Bears: The Nutcracker - Get ready to enjoy a holiday treat, only sweeter. Join the Care Bears as they bring to life the classic tale of the nutcracker, as only these bears can. Viewers will make friends with Anna, her brother Peter and even the Nutcracker himself. But when the Evil Vizier threatens, the new sugar plum friends must band together to save Toyland. Don't miss this heartwarming confection the whole family will enjoy even more than candy itself. Care Bears: The Great Giving Holiday - Come along to Care-a-lot and join Great Giving Bear, Harmony and all their cuddly friends in a merry movie adventure filled with holiday hiccups, festival follies, and plenty of Care Bear cheer! Great Giving Day is just around the corner.and so is trouble. The unbearable Beastly tries to spoil the holiday by creating a sticky situation, while a troublemaker determined to steal the show just might ruin the Great Giving Day Pageant. Only with teamwork, caring and friends like you can the Bears save this special time of year! Wild Kratts: A Creature Christmas - In this one-hour special, it’s Christmas time and the Wild Kratts are taking a break from creature adventuring to celebrate. But when the Wild Kratts receive an alert that their favorite creatures are suddenly disappearing around the globe, their holiday party quickly turns into a rescue mission. The Wild Kratts must race against time to thwart their greedy archrivals’ most miserly scheme yet! Will they be able to travel to the ends of the earth and return their baby animal friends to their homes in time for the holidays? The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About Christmas! - Sure to be a holiday favorite for the entire family for years to come, this adventure finds the Cat in the Hat, Nick and Sally on a journey around the world to help a lost reindeer find his way home to Freezeyourknees Snowland in time for Christmas. On the way, the Thinga-ma-jigger breaks down, and they depend on a variety of animals – from African bush elephants to bottlenose dolphins to red crabs – and their remarkable abilities to help them make an amazing journey home. Peter Rabbit's Christmas Tale - Every year for Christmas, Peter’s uncle delivers food and provisions to residents of the Valley. But this year, Mr. Bouncer is in no shape to do much of anything, not with his terrible cold. So it’s Peter and his cousin Benjamin to the rescue when they vow to brave a blizzard to get the job done. Along the way, they need to hold on to their list while they try to steer clear of mean Mr. Tod, the sneaky fox who’d like nothing better than rabbit for his holiday supper. Thankfully, they meet a new friend, Lily Bobtail, along the way. And just in time, since Peter has lost the list and Lily has found it, memorizing practically everything on it before the ink started running from the wet snow! Now the threesome are off to the store and then the Valley’s residents to deliver everyone’s holiday goodies, before heading home to their own special Christmas dinner. Yo Gabba Gabba!: A Very Awesome Yo Gabba Gabba! Live! Holiday Show - There's only one thing more fun than Yo Gabba Gabba! Live! and the holidays….You guessed it, putting them together! Join DJ Lance Rock, Brobee, Foofa, Muno, Plex and Toodee as they dance, sing and decorate the tree to prepare for the arrival of Santa Claus! Filmed live at New York City's The Beacon Theatre, celebrate the season with the colorful cast of characters singing their hits, including It's Wintertime, Every Snowflake's Different, Just Like You and a holiday version of everyone's favorite Party in my Tummy! Including special appearances by superstar Leslie Hall and the one and only Santa Claus! Snowflakes are falling and we can hardly wait! Mike the Knight: Mike's Christmas Surprise! - When a special visitor surprises Mike for Christmas, excitement fills the air. The royal family decides to play a game, but Evie's magic causes Christmas chaos. Will everything be back to normal in time for the Christmas feast? Mike's merry missions include giant snowballs, slippery sled rides, a sneezing reindeer, and a visit with Santa Claus! Celebrate the season with Mike the Knight, and unwrap the ho-ho-holiday fun! The Little Polar Bear - Based on the beloved children's books, The Little Polar Bear is a wondrous, warmhearted feature-length tale sparkling with snowbound adventure, breathtaking animation and a gentle message about accepting others - even if they're different! Lars is a young polar bear who finds the big, frosty world just a little overwhelming. Then he meets Robbie, who's funny, friendly, and a seal! Everyone, of course, knows that bears and seals can't be pals. Everyone but Lars and Robbie. Before long, their friendship helps all the other polar bears and seals learn to get along. But this new way of life is threatened when a huge, metallic "monster" sails into their world - and begins eating all their fish! To save his family and friends, little Lars will travel to exotic far-away places and make all kinds of new animal friends, in a brilliantly animated, unbearably exciting story certain to captivate imaginations young and old alike! Stuart Little 2 - Stuart Little is back in an all new heart-warming comic take full of action-packed adventure. Featuring all your favorite characters from the first movie along with some new ones - plus even more incredible visual effects. STUART LITTLE 2 goes where no mouse has gone before! Tangerine Bear: Home in Time for Christmas! - When Tangie, a teddy bear goes into the Smile-erator on his head, his smile is put on upside down, causing him to end up on the bargain bin on Christmas Eve with other misfit toys, then onto Winkle's Emporium, a discount store. There, Tangie does his level best over the coming year to become a part of some family. An Elf's Story - Nine-year-old Taylor McTuttle has reached a crossroads. Does he believe Santa Claus really knows who is naughty or nice? Does he even believe in Santa Claus anymore? An Elf's Story is the inspirational tale of Chippey, the young scout elf who is assigned by Santa to restore Taylor's belief in Christmas magic. When the boy breaks the number one Elf on the Shelf rule, Chippey loses his Christmas magic, the entire McTuttle family loses its scout elf, and both Taylor and Chippey lose their self-respect. Through the power of love and forgiveness, both of them learn the most important lesson of all: that true belief cannot be taught. Room on the Broom - This movie tells the story of a ginger-braided witch and her faithful pet cat who fly over the mountains, rivers, and forests without a care in the world...until the witch loses her hat. When she flies down to look for her hat, she discovers a dog has found it and would like to join her and the now-suspicious cat on their adventures. When the witch's broom snaps in two, her friends must all work together to help save her. The Gruffalo - This holiday classic tells the story of a mouse in search of a nut, but along the way he is confronted by animals who want to eat him. The Guffalo's Child - A little Gruffalo ignores her father's warnings and tiptoes out into the snow in search of the Big Bad Mouse. The Snowman - A young boy builds a snowman, and to his astonishment the snowman comes to life, taking him along for a magical journey to the North Pole. The Snowman and the Snowdog - Billy lost his family dog and to make his wish for a new dog come true he builds a Snowman and a Snowdog. When the clock hits 12 they both come to life and begin their adventures together. Iron Giant - Imagine you confront your enemy--a giant, scary robot from outer space--and he becomes your best pal. A young boy befriends a monster in the heartwarming animated feature The Iron Giant. Time Warner Cable Kids will air some holiday-themed episodes: Caillou: Winter! - Wintertime brings lots of new experiences. Sarah teaches Caillou to build a snowman, Dad helps him stay upright on his ice skates (and picks him up when he falls down), and Mom shows Caillou the fine points of downhill skiing, including how not to be afraid of the ski lift. Meanwhile, Rexy has never seen snow and thinks the backyard is disappearing. The shimmering winter blanket inspires Gilbert to write a poem. And, Teddy, in true bear style, just craves a long winter’s nap! But soon, a glorious sight makes everyone sit up and take notice. When Caillou and Dad get to the vendor too late to buy a good Christmas tree, they decorate one in the yard instead. All the beautiful colored lights chase away the winter gloom. Caillou's Christmas - Caillou Goes Caroling: Caillou goes out caroling for the very first time with Mommy, Daddy, Rosie, Grandpa and Grandma. He finds out caroling is lots of fun – you get to stay up late and surprise your friends with carols, and you even get treats! They finish up the night with a big finale at the seniors’ home and Caillou imagines he’s really ‘dashing through the snow’ in a horse and sleigh. A Playschool Party: It’s a very special day at playschool as they celebrate the many ways of celebrating the holiday season. The children bring various seasonal objects for show and tell – Caillou brings his Christmas stocking to show. After a potluck feast the children go outside and build a snow fort together. Caillou's Christmas Eve: It’s finally Christmas Eve and Caillou just can’t wait for nighttime. He’s planning to stay up all night to see Santa, but when the time comes he finds this to be a lot harder than he thought it would be. Just as he’s dozing off he faintly hears Santa calling out “Merry Christmas!” And in the morning his stocking is full of treats! Frances in the Snow - It's winter and Frances and her friends were playing in the snow on a cold white winter day. Christmas Eve for Frances - It's Christmas Eve, Frances is writing a letter to Santa when he comes to her house and she brings some cookies and milk for him at the North Pole. When Frances sleeps and Santa Claus is sliding down the chimney. Frances's Winter Fest - Frances and her pals are having the first annual "Winter Fun Fest" in the park, to play lots of winter games like skating, sledding, skiing, snowboarding, snowball fighting and more. Frances's Nutcracker - Frances takes her badger family and friends to a theater to watch a Christmas musical show called "The Nutcracker." Barney & Friends: Gift of Dinos / A Visit to Santa - It’s Christmas in the park and BJ dreams of getting a new glove to go with his beloved big league baseball, while Riff hopes for new drumsticks to use his cherished drum. When Barney reminds them that Christmas is about more than getting gifts, they decide to give each other his dream gift…even if it means parting with a most-loved belonging. They learn the true meaning of Christmas, and, in the end, “Santa Barney” makes everything right by restoring the drum and baseball. Super Why!: Twas the Night Before Christmas - 'Twas the Night Before Christmas, and all through Storybrook Village, not a creature was stirring…except for Whyatt, who has an important question for Santa! So the Super Readers catch up with Santa and his reindeer as they gallop from rooftop to rooftop and unravel the mystery of Santa's childhood, discovering along the way how to help spread the magic of the holiday. Super Why!: The Nutcracker - Princess Pea doesn't know what to do about her friend Sleeping Beauty who is very, very grumpy! Super Why and his friends dance their way into the story of The Nutcracker, accompanied by Tchaikovsky's memorable music, to find out why the Mouse King is so cranky and give an innovative twist to the holiday classic. But will the super readers be able to restore magic to The Land of Sweets? Educational Objectives: To learn a cheer-up strategy, sing the alphabet, identify the letters F, L, and Y, practice the magic of spelling, and use the power to read to change the story. Super Why!: Judith's Happy Chanukah '''- Whyatt is excited to have been invited to Red's Gramma's house to celebrate Chanukah, but doesn't know much about the holiday. To learn more, the Super Readers jump into the book Judith’s Happy Chanukah, where they meet Judith, who loves Chanukah so much that she can't wait to share it with her new friends. '''Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps: Angelina's Holiday Treats / Angelina and the Front Row Ticket - Angelina's Holiday Treats - Angelina is anticipating her performance in "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy" at the holiday showcase. She also can't wait for the holiday party afterwards. But in between final rehearsal and the performance, she and Marco overindulge in candy canes and a few too many slices of Mum's fruitcake. They soon feel rather uncomfortable and realize they should have followed AZ's example of eating healthy snacks before the performance. They make it through their dance in the holiday showcase - just barely - and are determined to exercise a little more moderation in the future! Angelina and the Front Row Ticket - In her excitement, Angelina invites Alice and Vici to see The Nutcracker. But there's one problem:her Mum bought only one extra ticket for only one of her friends! In an effort to make things right and not hurt either friend's feelings, Angelina gives the tickets to both Alice and Vici, and misses the show herself - or, at least that's what she thinks is going to happen. Sid the Science Kid: Sid's Holiday Adventure - Sid loves celebrating the winter holidays where he lives, because it’s always sunny and warm. But this year, Sid and his family are visiting relatives where it’s chilly and cold. Sid wonders why it can’t be warm everywhere. At school, Sid discovers that temperatures are different all over the world! Toopy and Binoo: Santa Toopy - Toopy and Binoo play Santa. Toopy and Binoo: Christmas Eve - Toopy and Binoo are preparing Christmas Eve. Toopy and Binoo: Snowflakes - Toopy and Binoo feed their snowman. Toopy and Binoo: Big Bad Christmas - When Toopy and Binoo find out that the Big Bad Wolf doesn't like Christmas they join the three little pigs in a visit to the wolf's house. After Toopy takes the reluctant Wolf on a magical yuletide journey, Binoo and the three little pigs give the wolf a present that solves an old mystery and just might make the Big Bad Wolf a nice wolf who loves Christmas. Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom - Shiniest Star / Binoo and the Snowflake / The Snowstorm / Toopy's Cozy Adventure - Toopy searches for a new star for the Christmas tree; a snowstorm rolls through; Toopy enjoys a cozy adventure. Olivia: Olivia and the Family Photo / Olivia Claus - Olivia attempts to take a family photo in the middle of summer; In the Christmas special, Olivia pretends to be Santa Claus, returning lost toys. Olivia: Olivia's Christmas Surprise / Olivia Builds a Snowlady - Olivia has found the perfect Christmas present for Ian, but how can she keep it a surprise?/Olivia is thrilled when she's chosen to build the mascot snowman -or in her case, snowlady - for the annual Maywood winter festival. The Backyardigans: The Action Elves Save Christmas Eve - Santa's sack has been stolen by the Abominable Brothers, so action elves Snappy, Flappy, and Mister Jingles set out to get the sack back. They use their tiny hammers to do almost anything. WordWorld: The Christmas Star / A Christmas Present for Dog - It's the night before Christmas and Frog needs a star to hang on his Christmas tree. Duck thinks this will be the perfect present for Frog, and tries to lasso one out of the sky for him. Try as he might, Duck is unable to catch a star for Frog, and cries himself to sleep. But while he sleeps, someone leaves him a wonderful present: the letters S-T-A-R... It's Christmas morning, and all the WordFriends are excited by the presents Santa has brought for them! Pig has a sled, Bear has a doll, and Ant has a cookie. But not all the letters for Dog's present came down his chimney. All he has is a B-A-L-L. Bear gets filled with the Christmas spirit and makes a sacrifice to ensure Dog's Christmas will be merry! WordGirl: Oh, Holiday Cheese - Who moved the Botsfords' cheese? In a brand new episode of WORDGIRL, Dr. Two Brains uses his cheese-swiping ray to ruin the holiday spirit of young Becky Botsford and her family. Can WordGirl save the party and teach Dr. Two Brains an important lesson about his curmudgeonly ways? Dinosaur Train: Trains, Submarines and Zeppelins - When Mr. Pteranodon and Larry go out to the Big Pond to find some red platanoids for the Winter Solstice Celebration, they accidentally miss the last train home. Will Larry and Mr. Pteranodon stop bickering long enough to figure out a way home, or will they be stranded in the middle of nowhere and miss the family Winter Solstice Celebration? The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!: Reindeer Games - Nick and Sally can't find their sled that's buried under the snow. Cat's friend Magnus the reindeer is great at finding things in the snow. Off they go to the Jingly Bell Forest where Magnus shows them how he digs with his feet and shovels snow with his antlers. And when Nick and Sally find Magnus' old antlers, they can shovel snow now too and find their sled! Yo Gabba Gabba!: A Very Awesome Christmas Special - It's a Christmas celebration when DJ Lance places a gingerbread house into Gabba Land! The Gabba gang make new friends with neighbors and everyone is excited to exchange gifts*but what can they possibility get for Santa Claus? Yo Gabba Gabba!: Christmas - So much of Christmas is about receiving*but in this episode the Gabba gang learns about giving through the songs Making Presents and For Me For You. They celebrate winter and the holiday season in the songs I Love Winter and Decorate the Tree. Wild Kratts: Snow Runners - On their way to return some Hispid hares to Asia, the Wild Kratts accidentally lose them in a wintery North American forest. Martin and Chris must use the amazing winter adaptations and strategies of the Snowshoe hare and lynx to locate the hares before it's too late. Octonauts: A Very Vegimals Christmas - The Vegimals’s plans for a Christmas feast aboard the Octopod are interrupted when the Octonauts are entangled in a gigantic blob of sea slime. Doc McStuffins: A Very McStuffins Christmas - When Tobias the elf accidentally breaks a piece of Donny’s Christmas present, Doc and the toys travel to Santa’s workshop in the North Pole to find a replacement part. Peg + Cat: The Hanukkah Problem - When Albert Einstein invites Peg and Cat over for Hanukkah, he shows them how to make a 2D piece of paper into a 3D dreidel. Later, they need to use this process to bring peace to Al’s home and save his Hanukkah. Peg + Cat: The Christmas Problem - When Santa Claus is in trouble, Peg and Cat have to solve their biggest problem ever: how to make and wrap presents for all the children of the world, and then deliver them using 100 sleighs. Peg + Cat: The Penguin Problem - Peg and Cat coach a team of skiing penguins, who would have a shot at the Olympic gold medal if only they knew “over,” “under,” and “in between.” Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood: Snowflake Day! - In this thirty-minute holiday musical episode, the Neighborhood is celebrating Snowflake Day! Daniel has a very important role as the snowflake in the Neighborhood’s Snowflake Day Show and he can’t wait to say his lines! The Enchanted Garden is full of excitement and winter cheer as everyone pitches in to make the celebration a true Neighborhood success! Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood: Daniel’s Winter Adventure - Daniel, Dad, Prince Wednesday and Prince Tuesday are all going sledding! But once they get to the hill and see how tall it is, Daniel and Prince Wednesday get scared. Dad assures them that if they try it a little bit at a time, they might surprise themselves and have a great time. Later, Daniel ice-skates for the first time. When he tries it a little bit at a time, he realizes it is not so hard. Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood: Neighborhood Nutcracker - Daniel is going to see a show called The Nutcracker Ballet! Once he arrives at the performance, he finds out that Prince Wednesday is sick and needs Daniel to fill in for him and dance on stage. Daniel is reluctant at first, but realizes that if he learns the steps a little bit at a time, he can dance the Nutcracker and the show will go on! Zack & Quack: The Pop-Up Christmas Calandar / Zack's Christmas Letter - Zack gives his friends a special pop-up calendar to help them count down the days until Christmas. When Quack and Fluffy accidentally lose all of the Christmas surprises that pop out of it, they have to find a way to make it right. / Zack’s mailbox gets frozen at Christmastime so he sets out to deliver his letter to Santa Claus in person, but getting to the North Pole and finding Santa proves harder than Zack and Quack expected. Now it’s going to take a real Christmas miracle to save the day. Franklin and Friends: Franklin's Christmas Spirit - Franklin and his friends want to spread the Christmas spirit through Woodland. PAW Patrol: Pups Save Christmas - When Santa's Sleigh crashes and the reindeer run off - Ryder and the PAW PATROL have to help Santa finish delivering presents and save Christmas! Henry Hugglemonster: Happy Hugglemas! - Henry gets to turn on the Hugglemas lights for the first time ever! Wallykazam!: Wally Saves the Trollidays! - It’s that time of year when the Jingle Troll makes Trolliday wishes come true. When Bobgoblin gets his hands on the sack of magical wishes, Wally has to help him remember the true spirit of the season. Odd Squad: Reindeer Games - In this Christmas-themed episode, Olive and Otto help Santa track down his missing reindeer. Also, Oscar helps Ms. O get off Santa’s naughty list. Spend Christmas Eve with Time Warner Cable Kids! Time Warner Cable Kids' Holiday Fun! - Catch movie favorites, Merry Christmas, Love Frances, Caillou's Holiday Movie, Barney's Christmas Star, Arthur's Perfect Christmas, The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About Christmas!, Wild Kratts: A Creature Christmas, Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas and more. Time Warner Cable Kids' Snooze-a-thon - Starting at 6 p.m. on Christmas Eve and running through 6 a.m. on Christmas, the unique non-stop/commercial free Time Warner Cable Kids Snooze-a-thon features various Time Warner Cable Kids characters sleeping, helping parents encourage kids go to bed on Christmas Eve. Time Warner Cable Kids' Cheer in the New Year - Time Warner Cable Kids the TV Channel Button hosts a party with other Time Warner Cable Kids characters to ring in the New Year.